1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly relates to exercise devices for enhancing grip strength and upper body strength.
2. Background of the Invention
Prior exercise equipment has typically involved the ability to enhance one or more areas of strength in the body. Prior efforts to improve wrist strength have utilized such devices as the Thor's hammer, which in its basic form has typically involved a bar having a weight at one end thereof, and utilization thereof has typically involved grabbing the unweighted end and using a hammer motion to enhance the strength of the wrist. Such devices, however, have had limited utility for the strengthening of other portions of the body.
Consequently, there is a need for a hammer type exercising device which allows for adaptation for strengthening other parts of the body such as the upper body.